The Art of Dominance and Submission
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: BDSM fic. Femslash. Femmeslash. You have been warned, full summary inside. Bella has a lot to learn, and Alice is the one to teach her. Read authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another attempt at a BDSM fic. My last one got a very good response, and I would like to write more BDSM fics. A lot of the time BDSM, power exchange, D/s, bondage, and anything like that get thought of as wrong, but its not. I'm gonna try to write a multichap fic on it. I might use the fic to write a more detailed story, or one that indirectly explains more about everything. A lot of what's in this story will be based off what goes on between myself and my pet. If I haven't mentioned already, I'm actually in a BDSM style relationship right now, hehe, that coulda been important to know.

Summary: One person could change your life forever. For Bella, that person was Alice. Alice helped her find who she was, taught her why she felt the way she did. Alice taught her everything, and now Bella would do anything for her Mistress.

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at the ad in my hand again. Someone was offering to split the rent for a three bedroom house, not a bad offer. I looked up at the house again. Not far from the college, good sized, overall it was perfect.

The problem was that if I went through with this I'd be sharing a house with Alice Cullen. I'd just transfered to this town, and for some reason I couldn't say a word to her. She just made me feel. . . different. I couldn't explain it, I just knew that for some reason I felt different around her, but it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact I enjoyed it a lot, I just didn't understand. When she looked at me I almost always had trouble meeting her eyes. . . And I usually couldn't look downcause of how tiny she is.

When she asked me for anything I would usually do whatever I could to answer honestly or give her what she needed. Sometimes she gave me odd looks, like she knew something was going on, but even then I don't know if she could explain it either. Fuck the world, I need to stop thinking like this. All I need is to get out of the car. . . Walk to the front door and knock.

Oh shit, when did I get on the porch? Alright, breathe Bella, deep breath, too late to walk away now. Just knock, and ask about the ad, see if she still has the room. Here goes nothing, I thought as I knocked a few times.

Alice answered quickly, looking at me for a moment. I noticed her glance at the paper in my hand before saying, "Hello, Bella. Come in and have a seat, I was just making something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"Thank you," I said quietly, following her to the living room. "And can I please just have something to drink?"

"Have a seat, I'll be right in," Alice said, nodding toward the couch. I sat down, chewing on my bottom lip. I jumped slightly when Alice set down my drink, sitting in a chair across from me.

"So you're here about the ad?" She asked, setting down her plate.

"Yes, I need to find somewhere to stay, the hotel is starting to get expensive and-" I stopped when Alice held up her hand.

"Bella, you're babbling. Relax a bit. The room is still open, and the rent is already paid for this month."

"So I can stay here?" I asked, slightly worried she would turn me down.

"Yes. Try to be moved in by next week, by then the rent agreement should be written up. If you need help moving then let me know, alright?"

"Yes ma'am I will," I answered. Noticing the look she gave me I bit my lip hard. Shit, why did I call her ma'am?

After studying me for a few second she took a drink and said, "You can have the master bedroom if you want. My bedroom is right across from that one. I ask that you don't go into the last room, the doors locked, but the key is on the doorframe. You can look around if you wish, but I have to go to class soon."

"No, its ok, I can look around later. I'll go so you can finish lunch, is it alright if I come over tomorrow and stat moving in?"

"That's fine, I'll be home all day tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said, standing up. "I'll show myself out."

"Goodbye, Bella," she said. It seemed like she was inspecting me again.

"Goodbye," I responded, showing myself out. Damn it, that was the longest conversation we'd ever had, and it seemed like she knew more about me then I did. And now I was living with her. . . This was going to be an eventful semester. Or year. . . Possibly longer. Shit.

* * *

**APOV**

Hmmm, life was taking a great turn. Bella was strange to figure out at first, but after talking to her a few times things became glaringly obvious. She didn't realize it yet, but we were going to have a great relationship. And that at some point she would be mine.

Bella was always fumbling around me for one very simple reason. She is submissive. And I'm a dominant that could match her. She'll need some time to figure it out, and time to learn, but I can tell already that its's something she'll enjoy.

Now I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: The way I described Bella is actually the way my pet described our first few meetings. Slightly uncomfortable, but something she enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If nobody has noticed by now, I don't really write in a set pattern. Here goes another chapter for the story. And here's a random fact- The typing definition of a word is 5 characters=1 word. Don't beleive me, check out this link. .com/Q/In_typing_how_are_net_words_per_minute_calculated  
and thats how you're scored on typing tests.  
Oh and I talked to my pet, she's fine with anything I post so I might write this one kinda fast. This chapter is another that sets up for later in the story, so nothing big yet, just little hints.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alright, it's been a week since I moved in. Things are going great, as long as Alice doesn't realize I'm avoiding her. I can't believe I agreed to staying with her, but at least I can afford it. But now school is cancelled, and some of the roads closed. . . Fuck. . . Stuck in a house with Alice. . . All day.

I got up and stretched, walking toward the bathroom. Alice usually left a note either on the bathroom mirror, or on the fridge. Then again, that was usually cause we were on completely different scheduals. Each not had been a reminder about something, but somehow seemed to be a bit more at times. GAH! Life's so confusing! And I usually end up doing whatever's written on the note before doing anything else. Strange, I know, but something about it made me feel kinda glad. Especially when she thanked me afterwards.

OH SHIT! ALICE JUST WALKED OUT OF THE BATHROOM IN A TOWEL! AND DROPPED IT AFTER CRASHING INTO ME!

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, picking up the towel and handing it to her. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, Bella," she said, wrapping the towel around herself quickly. Damn, I thought, she's hot. Wait, what the hell?

"We both need to pay more attention. There's still hot water if you were going to take a shower."

And on that note she walked back to her room. Did I seriously think she was hot? I asked silently.

Oh, don't kid yourself Bella, I chastised myself. You've known that you're bi for a long time now.

Still shocking to think your roomate is hot, I mentally shrugged, going into the bathroom and running a brush through my hair.

Well things could get a whole lot more interesting. And I don't even know if she likes girls. May as well do something productive, I thought, walking through the hallway.

Maybe I'll cook breakfast. Hmmm, what do we have. Oh, yum, eggs and bacon, I hope Alice likes breakfast, I thought, turning on the stove and preparing a pan.

* * *

**APOV**

Wow, interesting morning already. Who knew getting out of the shower would be so much fun? I asked myself, picking out a shirt for today. Today could be a lot more fun then I originally hoped. That is, if Bella doesn't freak out and lock herself in her room. Again. I still can't believe she did that a few days ago, I mean we're both girls.

_Flashback_

I was walking around the house, on my way back to my room after throwing my favorite shirt in the washer. Some kid down the street had been shooting paintballs at anyone and anything and I was one of the unfortunate targets.

And hell if I was going to let some kid stain my favorite shirt!

And naturally, just as I made it to the hallway, Bella came out of her room. She just stood there for a minute, staring at me, before darting back into the room and locking the door.

Great begining to our time together, don't you think? I thought, finishing the walk to my room and pulling on a shirt.

_End Flashback_

Wait a minute, I hear something sizzling. Hearing that, I threw on the rest of my clothes, darting from my room and to the kitchen as fast as I could.

"Morning, Alice," Bella greeted. "I thought I'd make us some breakfast."

Aww, how sweet, she's cooking for me. "Thanks, Bella. What're you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and a banana," She answered, moving the bacon from the pan to a plate. "How much bacon would you like? And the eggs are almost done."

"Just a few pieces please," I said, sitting down. Bella was cute when she was like this. She finished cooking the eggs, splitting them between two plates, split up the bacon, put a piece of toast on each plate and grabbed two banana's.

"Alright, foods done," She announced, setting my plate in front of me. Then she grabbed her plate, sitting across from me.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the fork and trying the eggs. "The eggs are good, Bella. Who taught you to cook them?"

"Nobody, I taught myself," She answered, looking at her plate the whole time. Ah, and there's more of the sub Bella coming through. Not surprising, but it is endering.

We finished our breakfast in a comfortable silence, neither of us really feeling the need to talk. And I think Bella may have been trying (and failing) to study me without my noticing. Too bad for her, you have to be very observant to be a good dom. Then again, she would find that out soon enough. As soon as she stopped avoiding me that is. Oh well, this gave me a chance to get her to trust me. As long as she trusts me things will work out.

* * *

A/N: For those that don't know, almost everything about a BDSM style relationship depends on trust. The sub has to be comfortable letting the dom take control, and the dom has to know that the sub will say "stop" when things go out of their comfort zone. If that doesn't happen, then there can't be a good relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter up. Sorry this one took some time, I had to decide whether or not to have Alice bring home someone. Hehe, she does! Poor Bella. And come on, who doesn't love the thought of Alice not being as innocent as she's portrayed in the movies?

* * *

**APOV**

Ok, in retrospect, it might not have been a great idea to bring someone home when I knew Bella would be, I though, opening the front door. I walked in and, of course, saw Bella darting back to her room. She's been like this for two weeks now. She'd been here for a month by then, and of course, that night I was being especially stupid.

_Flashback_

I walked in the house sometime after ten pm, pulling the girl with me. We'd met at a BDSM club not far away, and had agreed to tonights terms already. She had agreed to almost anything, expecially bondage. The only condition was that we not exchange names. This was going to be fun.

I passed Bella's room, unlocking the last door, ushering the girl in. She went in quickly, looking down, and I followed. Unfortunately I had forgotten to check to see if the door was completely closed.

"Strip," I told her, walking around her slowly. She undressed quickly, setting her clothes on the bench nearby. After she was undressed completely she stood where she was before with her head tilted down and her hands behind her back. She had been taught well.

"You will call me ma'am and answer yes or no to any questions I ask. Do you understand?" I asked, stopping in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, glancing up (not that she had to raise her head up all that far) to get a better look at me. I tilted her head back, nipping her neck. Hmmm, such soft skin, I thought. And so clear. She needs something to mark her.

I bit at her neck again, elicting a gasp. I sucked the bite, sliding my hands up her sides, feeling her arch into the touch. I bit her neck again, cupping her chest. She moaned, pressing against my hands.  
After a minute of teasing I pulled her to the wall, tying her wrists above her head. She squirmed, trying to press against me again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, pinching and rubbing the girls nipples. She moaned loudly, and then the door slammed open.

I turned quickly, and (of course) there was Bella in the doorway.

"Bella!" I squeaked out, standing in front of the girl I tied, trying to give her some modesty.

"What the hell?" She yelled, backing up.

"Bella, calm down-"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down? You have someone tied up for fucks sake!"

"Bella, please stop yelling, it's nothing bad," I tried explaining, untying the girl quickly, giving her back her clothes.

While I was untying the girl Bella manged to run to her room, slamming and locking the door. I sighed, helping the girl with her shirt, saying "I'm sorry, I think it's best you leave though."

"It's ok, seems like you have a lot to do here. Hope things turn out right," she said, buttoning her pants. "I'll show myself out, I hope your roomate wasn't too freaked."

"Hopefully she'll get over it. I hope you have a nice night," I said, following her out of the room. "It'll just take time."

_End Flashback_

Let's just say, I'm screwed. And not in the good way.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tried to do my homework, but everytime I did my mind went back to what I saw. The sad part was that it didn't bother me as much now as it did when I first saw it. I mean, I heard their goodbyes, and the girl didn't seem to be too upset, so maybe she had wanted it too?

Damn it! I thought, erasing another math problem. How the hell could Alice have this affect on me? Now it's messing with my schoolwork! It's getting late though, I'll just do this tomorrow.

I changed quickly, still thinking about what I had seen. They'd woken me up when they walked in the front door, but I didn't think anything of it until I saw someone following Alice. I waited and tried to go back to sleep, but the moan got me curious. And honestly, the door is always locked, if it hadn't been then I wouldn't've seen what I did.

I sighed, crawling into my bed. Maybe I just need to sleep, maybe that'll get rid of this feeling. I seriously doubted it, but it was definetly worth a shot. How could Alice be so hot, then shock me with something like that? And I was just getting more used to being around her, I wasn't blushing or stumbling so much. Then again that could be because we'd shared a breakfast I've made every morning, since the shower incedent. Life sucks.

I closed my eyes. Now I just had to hope I didn't have the same dream I've been having all week. I'd woken up every night, feeling a wetmess between my legs, just after dreaming of being in the same position the girl had been in last week. I didn't want to be tied, I kept telling myself, but that never stopped the dreams.

What's going on?

* * *

A/N: Alright, not the longest chapter, but I had to work in a way for Bella to figure out about Alice's BDSM life. Since this has never happened to me or my pet it's mostly going off what I believe would happen if someone walked in on me and my pet without knowing what's giong on.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If anyone else is having updating trouble then follow these steps (sorry for the length)

Go to publish  
Go to My stories  
Click Edit  
The Error will pop up  
Look at the URL.  
At some point, it says the word Property  
Delete the word Property  
Type in the word Content in its place  
Press enter.

It won't help with publishing new stories, just updating one's you've already started.

* * *

**BPOV**

I gasped, sitting up quickly. Damn it, I thought, the dream went further then last time. This time she had started touching me, not just tying me, and there was no way I could deny this anymore. Absolutely no way.

I wanted Alice Cullen.

And I want her to tie me up.

How the hell am I supposed to explain this? Especially after avoiding her for almost three weeks.

No point in trying to get anymore sleep, I decided, kicking off the blankets. It'd probably be better to take a cold shower, not that it would help much. I still have to spend most of the day with the girl who keeps starring in my dreams, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be thinking of the dreams every time I look at her. At least she's still asleep for now.

I got my clothes ready, preparing to sneak across the hall to the bathroom. I didn't need to wake up Alice and have her see me while I'm still thinking about the dream. I'm pretty sure the wet spot in my shorts is visible, and I don't need to start explaining that.

I darted to the bathroom silently, sighing when Alice didn't come out of her room. Maybe thinking about what I saw her doing isn't so bad, I thought turning on the water. Maybe she wouldn't mind doing things with me, I told myself stripping silently.

I stepped in the shower, tilting my head back and trying to convince myself to tell Alice what I was thinking somehow. But after my reaction to seeing it, I didn't think she'd believe that I was interested in participating in any way. Who screams at someone, runs away, then afterward says that their interested in participating whatever it was the other person was doing. Not the best sequence in the world.

After a while I heard Alice pounding at the door and yelling, "Bella! You've been in there for over half an hour, leave me some hot water!"

"I'm almost done," I yelled back, turning off the water quickly. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Makes me wonder what you were doing in there," I heard as I was wrapping a towel around myself.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, blushing darkly. I opened the door saying, "I was just thinking, I wasn't-"

Of course, Alice has to be such a tease, I thought, stopping halfway through my sentence. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was was shirtless, dressed just in her pants and bra. Her skin was pale and looked soft, so perfect, and-

I snapped out of my reverie when Alice snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, "Hello? Earth to Bella? You with us?"

"Sorry, just distracted," I stuttered, moving around Alice. "Give me a bit and I'll make breakfast."

"Take all the time you need, I sometimes take really long showers," Alice said, closing the bathroom door.

Holy fuck, she's hot! I thought as soon as I was back in the safety of my own room.

* * *

**APOV**

She was definetely staring, I thought as I got ready for my shower. Seems like I was right, sweet Bella does want to be with a women. Why else would she have stared like that?

I shook my head, now was no time to plan on seducing her, I still had to find out how interested in BDSM she is. If she's not interested that theres no chance of a relationship.

Hopefully the moans I've heard from her room the past few nights are a good indicator, but she could be dreaming of pretty much anything (or anyone) else. Just cause she'd moan didn't mean it was the kind of dream I was thinking of. And hearing my name didn't mean anything. Who the hell am I kidding? Bella's interested in me (and possibly the thought of bondage) even if she won't admit it.

"Damn it, Bella. What are you doing to me?" I asked myself before getting in the shower. Oh well, I still have plenty of time to figure this out. And Bella would eventually give things away, just like she gave away how submissive she is. Maybe I could get a friend to take her to the club?

Maybe seeing others at the club would get her to be a little more open. And seeing a power exchange relationship might get her to admit to being interested, even if it would take some time on both of our parts.

Hmmm, that could work, I thought washing my hair. That'd get her to loosen up. And I knew the perfect person to do it. He'd be pursuasive without being pushy, and if Bella is bi, then he's got the looks to keep her hooked. Now, how do I get him to agree to this?

* * *

A/N: Jasper's coming in the next chapter, and the setting is finally going to move out of their house.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jasper time! It won't be from his POV, but he'll be mentioned (and possibly shirtless). The BDSM part of the story is going to be getting more obvious and detailed, if its not you're thing then now's the best time to turn away. Oh, Jacob's gonna be mentioned too, just not seen yet.

* * *

**APOV**

I hummed as I knocked on Jaspers door. I knew the perfect thing to get him to agree to take Bella to the club, now to just talk to him.

"Only you would answer the door shirtless, Jas," I said as soon as I saw him. Being so short meant that I had a perfect view of his abs and chest, enough to get any other girl swooning.

"And just my luck, its my little pixie friend who's there. Too bad these looks'll never work on you," He said, inviting me in.

"Aww, I know you don't like girls all that much Jas. Which is part of why I'm here."

"Now I'm interested," He responded, showing me to the living room. "Have a seat, I'm gonna go get a shirt on. Then tell me exactly what you mean, Pixie."

I laughed, sitting down. He was so obvious, and such a sweet guy. Major history buff (cough, nerd, cough), but once he stopped talking about that he could get pretty much any girl he wanted. Or guy. And he'd been staring at the same guy for over a year now. Being the meddlesome shorty I am, if he agrees to take Bella to the club then he's got a date. Insert evil giggle here, I thought to myself.

"So whats up, Al?" Jasper asked, straightening his shirt.

"I need a favor."

"Oh, great. Last time I heard that I had to give a breakup note to some chick you met at a club," Jasper said, making me turn bright red.

"That was one time! And you'll like this one a lot more."

"I'm listening."

"It's about my room mate," I started, thinking over my words carefully. "I know she's interested in me, but you know that if she's not interested in power exchange it can't work out. I need you to take her to the club and see if she's interested."

"Come again?" He said, staring at me, shocked. "You want me to take a girl, who I've never met, to a BDSM club, just to see how she reacts?"

"If you do, you'll get a date with Jacob," I threw in quickly. No point in leaving that out.

"Jacob? As in 6'2" of hot Quiliete?" Jasper said. I swear I could see him drooling from across the couch. "That Jacob?"

"Yep," I answered. "He told me he's wanted to go out with you for about as long as you've been staring after him. So, will you do it, or do I have to cancel the date?"

"Cheating little pixie. Of course I'll do it now," he said. "Now, before you trick me into agreeing to anything else, I need to finish my homework. I'll pick Bella up Saturday night."

"Thanks Jas, you're the best," I said as we stood up. "Bye."

"No problem, Alice," he said, showing me out. "I needed to get back to the club anyway."

Ok, low blow, I thought to myself as I got in my car. Very low, but necessary. And he didn't seem to mind. It's really no wonder Jacob wants him, awsome body, nice features, chin length blonde hair that any sane person would kill to run their fingers through. Jasper and Jacob would work well together. Totally worth it. Sorry Jas.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice has been gone for a while. . . Maybe something happened to her? No, don't be stupid, I told myself. She's probably just visiting with friends.

I sighed, pulling my math book out of my backpack. Now is no time to fantasize about Alice. Now I need to focus on schoolwork for class on Monday. It might only be Thursday but it's never good to wait until the last minute.

I groaned. It's been half an hour and I've still only made it through five problems. Every time I start to work through more Alice pops into my head. Damn girl, I need to do something about this, and fast.

I'll figure something out, I thought, looking at the next math problem. For now I need to finish this. Evil, Evil math. Taking time away from thinking about Alice.

I jumped up quickly when my phone went off, maybe it's Alice? "U still home? If so I'm on my way, should b there soon, probably gonna get something to eat as soon as I get there."

As soon as I read that I jumped up and headed for the kitchen. If she's hungry she should eat something healthy, not the snacks she usually eats. At least that's what I told myself. I knew there was more to it, but I didn't feel like rationalizing and analyzing why I was going to cook for my room mate.

I was done cooking as soon as Alice walked in.

"Perfect timing," I called out. "I just finished making us something."

"Mmm, I could smell it. What'd you make?" Alice asked, sneaking into the room behind me.

"Sauteed mushrooms, zuccini, and sweet peppers," I answered, moving the food from the pan to the plates.

"Thanks Bella," Alice said as I moved the plates to the table. "Thanks, a lot."

* * *

A/N: I know, my chapters are still short, but I'm still trying to set up the rest of the story. Be patient please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Kinda hit writers block, this won't be my best chapter. Writing is never easy. Oh, and I'm gonna try to write from Jasper's POV at some point. Mot likely the first part of this chapter.

* * *

**JasPOV**

Alice you evil, manipulative, little pixie! I thought, driving up to the house she shared with Bella. At least Bella knew that I was taking her out, Alice made sure to cover all bases. And next weekend was my date with Jacob, finally!

Time to get Bella. On to the club! Haha, this should be entertaining if Bella is as reserved as Alice says.

I walked up knocking on the door loudly. A girl with shoulder length, deep brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a pale complexion answered the door. So this is Bella I thought as I said, "Hello, I'm Jasper. Alice asked me to take her roomate out. You must Bella?"

"Yes, I'm Bella, great to meet you Jasper. Alice didn't say much, just that you were taking me out. Where exactly are we going?" She asked. I could tell she was hoping this wasn't a date.

"Don't worry, this isn't a date. Alice said you spend too much time cooped up, so she asked me to take you to a club. She and I are regulars there and she thought it'd be good for you to go, especially with someone who knows about it and the other regulars," I explained, walking Bella to the car. "Alice said she didn't want all of you're college years spent locked up in your room."

"I'm not sure Iif i should thank her, or strangle her," Bella said as I opened the passenger side door for her.

"Hey, no killing the pixie. Some people would be upset," I laughed, moving to the driver's seat.

"I don't know why," Bella said sarcastically.

I laughed, moving to the driver's seat. We slipped into a comfortable silence as we headed toward the club. So Bella was the quiet type. That'll just make tonight that much more enjoyable. then again, with me there it shouldn't be too bad. Bella would just be way out of her comfort zone. Although Alice was right, she is extremely submissive. She's very independent but still submissive. It seems like she'd rather please someone else then let herself be happy. Being with Alice would be good for her. Alice would make sure she was happy, she didn't care who was the dom or sub, as long as both of them were happy.

I sighed, zoning out and remember how outspoken Alice could be when it involved BDSM relationships.

_**Flahsback**_

It was Alice's first time at the club, even though I'd been here before. Alice had had some BDSM relationships before, she had a general idea of what would go on.

She seemed to enjoy the club, but one of the couples seemed to bother her. In all honesty the bothered me too, it didn't always see as if it was a good relationship. Nobody said anything, but sometimes it seemed as if they crossed the line from BDSM into abuse.

Alice and I were sitting on one of the couches, having a drink. She kept glancing at the couple while we talked. Then, out of no where, she said, "I don't think they should be together anymore. He's not being a dominant, he's being abusive. I can fell it."

I turned to look at them just in time to see him hit her. Before I knew it Alice was over there yelling at him. The guy was shocked when Alice turned and helped the girl he hit.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," I heard her say, leading the girl to a seat. Who knew that Alice would go yell at someone twice her size to help someone she didn't even know?

**_End Flahsback_**

My thoughts ended ubruptly when I pulled into the parking lot of the clup.

"Uhm, Jasper? What kind of club is this again?" Bella asked nervously.

"Alice old me about you walking in on her and girl. You remember that night?" I asked, stopping the car engine.

"Yes," Bella responded quietly.

"This is where she met her. This is really the only club near the campus. Don't feel pressured or nervous, the main room has couches, dancing, drinks, all the stuff a normal club does. Most people who come here are into bondage and things, but they have to go to a different room, everythings private here. And I know everyone, most of them won't bother you too badly," Jasper explained, trying to calm Bella down. "Trust me."

"Alright. . ." Bella murmured.

"If you get uncomfortable we can leave, just please try it out. For Alice?"

"Ok." Bella agreed. I grinned, I knew bringing Alice into the conversation would work. I went and opened Bella's door, taking her hand and leader her in. Like usual the bouncer at the door checked all I.D.'s, saying "hi" to me before ushering us in.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice had her friend be me to a bondage club? At least it wouldn't be too bad, according to Jasper. Nothing had to happen, I could just get a look at it.

"Jasper? Are any of the couple in the room in a bondage relationship?" I asked after we sat down.

"Most of them are. Others are just single dom's and sub's trying to find something. It can be one night or long term, depends on what they want," Jasper answered, taking a drink. "Since I'm a designated driver, don't just drink soda all night like you're planning. Alice already has everything ready for if you come back with a hangover."

"Fine fine, just let me observe this for a while before I go get drunk," I joked.

"Careful now, don't get my hopes up," Jasper joked back. "Seriously though, have some fun tonight."

"I will, just be patient."

After a few drinks, I started getting into the music. Strange 'cause I was only drinking soda. . . Ok, a few of my drinks had alcohol. . . Ok, all of them did. But I'm only buzzed! I'm not drunk yet. Hahaha, who the hell and I kidding? I'm drunk off my ass.

"Be back in a bit," I slurred to Jasper. "I'm gonna dance."

"Have fun Bella. Don't go into any rooms without letting me know first," Jasper responded.

I danced, grinding between some guy and girl, dancing and not really caring. After a few songs we went and got drinks. After a few shots we started having a contest, seeing who could eat the most. damn this was fun, haha.

* * *

I groaned when I woke up the next morning. Damn, this hurt.

"Morning Bella," I heard Alice say from the doorway.

"What happened last night?" I asked, sitting up and turning to look at her.

"Jasper said something about a drinking contest with some other club goers," Alice answered, bringing me something to drink. "Drink this, it'll help. Green tea and some pain killers."

"Thanks," I said, drinking the tea. "Remind me to never drink again."

"Aww, Bella, there's no fun in never drinking. You'll just have to learn control," Alice giggled.

"Very funny, blame Jasper," I mumbled, finishing the tea. "He's the one who told me to drink something."

"I don't think he meant to drink that much. Now get some sleep. You'll feel better later," Alice said, pushing me back down. Before I could protest she had pulled up my blankets and was heading for the door.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at me with her hand on the door knob.

"Thanks," I said quietly, snuggling under the blankets. She left without responding, but I saw her smile.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I wrote Jasper's part better then I thought I would. Hope you all like it. Longest Chapter So Far!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Really glad I don't have a set amount of words per chapter like some people do. If I did the story would never have started. Alright, been long enough since I left a tip for any BDSM relationships. Not exactly sure what to put that's not already going to be in the story. Oh, here's one- If you use bondage, make sure theres a back-up in case theres an emergency. Something to cut scarves or ropes, or anything else you may use.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up again just as the sun was going down. Wait, the suns going down! I thought, sitting up quickly. The spinning of the room told me that that had been a bad idea, and I groaned, laying back down slowly.

As if she heard me, Alice walked in, holding a bowl and saying, "Morning sleeping beauty. I made you some soup, it should help."

"Thanks," I said, sitting up slower this time. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Mabye four?" Alice answered, setting the soup down on my bedside table. "You needed that, you were exhausted. . . And way hungover."

I glared at her giggle, saying, "Not funny."

"Very funny. Especially from Jaspers view. He told me everything," she laughed. "Drinking and eating contest? Wow, Bella, who knew you had such a wild streak."

I blushed, eating some of the soup. So I might have had a few too many drinks, it was still a fun night. What I remember of it anyway.

Alice hummed, moving toward the door, and making me ask where she was going. Right before leaving she said, "I'll be back in a minute, just let me get my soup."

"Oh," I responded brilliantly.

Alice walked back in a minute later, holding her own bowl, and some more painkillers for me. Great, just what I needed, to be knocked out instead of feel pain. Something in my face must have given away my thoughts when Alice turned and said, "These won't knock you out, just help the headache. Relax, I know you're probably not very tired."

"Gee, thanks. Didn't realize I was that predictable," I responded dryly.

"Oh, completely predictable, you've just been sleeping all day," Alice said, holding back giggles.

"Oh, shut up. I was tired. What do you expect?" I asked. "You are the one who told Jasper to take me out. . . Oh god Jasper! He's not mad about me ditching him right? He's ok with how I acted? Is he mad-"

"Bella!" Alice interupted me. "Jaspers fine with everything. He thought it was very amusing, and besides, like he said, he only asked you out because I asked him to. He really doesn't want to date you, he took you out because I set up a date with someone he's been crushing on for weeks. They really like each other, this was a way to get you to loosent up and get them to go out."

"Oh. . ." I said after a minute. "Makes sense then. Explains why someone I've never met took me to a club too."

Alice laughed at that, saying, "I didn't think you'd go have fun if I was there. I wanted you to relax and loosen up. Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, finishing my soup. "Great soup, by the way."

"I learned how to cook pretty fast. Mom and dad spent a lot of time out of the house."

"Why's that?"

"Their jobs. They have to travel a lot, but they always tried to make up for it when they got home. I didn't mind much, and I'm not just saying that. It was kinda nice."

* * *

**APOV**

I smiled, taking Bella's bowl. This was nice. Maybe Bella really didn't mind being around me. Which meant that she really wants to be around me, she's just to nervous. Yes! I thought, taking our bowls to the kitche. And with Jasper saying how Bella seemed to love the girls I had a chance.

I smiled as I walked back into Bella's room. After sitting back down I asked, "Feeling any better from this morning?

"Kinda," Bella responded. "The headache's gone, but I still get kinda dizzy when I sit up too quickly."

"First time drunk?" I asked.

"Yep," Bella answered, settling back into her bed.

"That explains it. Next time won't be as bad," I said, stretching.

"Yeah, I guess- wait, next time?" Bella said, sitting up again.

I laughed, standing up. Once I stopped laughing I said, "Relax, I was joking. If we go and get drunk you'll know what to expect. And not to drink so much."

Bella sighed, laying back down. I giggled, heading for the door. Before closing it I said, "Better get some sleep, school tomorrow."

"Fine, fine, I'll get some sleep. It's getting late anyway," she responded, rolling over. "Night."

"Goodnight, Bella," I said.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. Bella was so tempting. I wanted to tell her how I feel, but I can't, at least not yet. I have to give her more time to figure things out. I don't think I can wait until she's ready to come to me, especially because I'm sure she doesn't know that I would like to try something with her. Guess I'll have to wait a little longer before anything happens, I thought, laying down. No time to think about now. Maybe tomorrow. Or next week. Then again, maybe I should stop stalling. I sighed again, just before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't really sure how to end the chapter, just that I had to get out of Bellas POV. Hope you all liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear lua, happy birthday to me.  
In case none of you got it, my birthday is tomorrow, 5/11. Woulda been more entertaining if it was on 4/20, who agrees?  
My pet got me a gift. Honestly I wasn't expecting her to until she called and asked if she should send it directly to me, or to a friend who would then give it to me. Thank you, Serenity. Anyway, onto the chapter.

* * *

**APOV**

I sighed, looking at my history book, but not really seeing it. There was a big test this Friday, but all I could think about was hearing Bella last night. She may have been dreaming, but it was still interesting (and flattering) to hear.

_Flashback_

I was just gettign ready for bed when I heard Bella moan. Thinking she needed more pain medication, I grabbed her some and went to her room. I froze as soon as I walked in though because I heard her mumble, "Alice. . ."

As soon as I noticed Bella was still asleep I moved to back out, but stopped again when she moved. Please don't be awake, I thought, staying still.

Bella moaned again, mumbling, "Please Alice. . . . Please don't tease me. . ."

I should go, I thought, willing my legs to move. But I really want to hear this, another part of me argued. I bit my lip when Bella squirmed, saying, "Please don't tease me mistress, touch me please."

"No mistress, please don't tease me. . I want you Alice," Bella mumbled. I blushed hearing this, trying to convince myself to leave. Bella moaned again, biting her lip. Damn, this girl must have some vivid dreams. Not that I minded too much, even if nothing happened, this let me know that Bella was interested in a relationship. And that she was interested in BDSM. The way she was talking and moving she'd probably done research too. . .

Bella groaned, moving more. I backed up a bit, the groan sounded more awake then anything else Bella had said or done so far tonight. She gasped and moaned as I backed out of her door, closing it and bolting into my room.

_End Flashback_

I smiled, giving up on studying for now. So Bella was having dreams about me. Perfect, I thought, now to just let the relationship grow and hope for the best. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm gonna try and speed things up. Without being overly obvious, that is.

* * *

**BPOV**

I shot up quickly, gasping. The dreams were getting worse. . . And I didn't want them to end. In fact. . I kinda wanted them to move past dreams. . Now the only question, would Alice do it?

I groaned, laying back down. This was way too much to take right now. I'd just realized that I was into this dominance stuff, now I'm dreaming about full scenes? I rolled over, trying to clear my head. I needed sleep for the test Friday. Not that it would matter, I sucked at history. But I've gotten worse since I've started dreaming of Alice. I have to do something. . . Hopefully pretty soon too. . . Maybe Jasper can tell me?

Yeah, Jasper can help. He's known Alice for a while, maybe he can give me some advice. He ought to know what kinds of things Alice likes. If not he's known her long enough to give me a good start.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jasper soon," I said, yawning. For now I need to get to sleep, and hope these dreams stop for the night.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I'm trying to think of whats gonna happen on my birthday. With Ren, and with a guy who I've got a date with. And of course, babysitting on my birthday! Officially the worst sounding birthday I've had so far. Anyway, this was to show how things can develope differently. Ren had dreams like the one's Bella's having, but I was never there to witness them, she had to tell me later. Bye readers.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, that birthday wasn't very happy. I spent most of it babysitting (no pay) or cleaning. I think my favorite part was when I was on the web cam with my pet. We started the chat sometime around 11 pm on the 10th, and then didn't end until after she'd said happy birthday after midnight on the 11th. Then she called later that night and sang happy birthday. THANKS REN!

* * *

**BPOV**

I got up before Alice again, she always seemed to sleep more right before a test. Oh well, gave me the perfect chance to cook her breakfast. She usually slept in late enough for me to shower and change, and still have time to cook.

I got showered a dressed, trying to think of what to cook. Hmm, we'd just had fried eggs and bacon, so maybe omlets? No we'd just had those two days ago. Breakfast burritos? No, we had those Tuesday. We had cold cereal, but that's never good before a big test. What would Alice like? She seemed to like everything I cooked, but I didn't want to overdo anything. Maybe scrambled eggs and sausage? I'd never made her any of those. Wait, do we have any sausage?

I smiled, pulling on my shirt and checking the fridge. Sausage, right there in the front. Why didn't I think of this before? It's perfect.

I started humming as I cooked. I started with the sausage, mixing the eggs while the sausage started to sizzle. I added the eggs, watching them closesly. Burned scrambled eggs smelled and tasted pretty bad.

As I was plating the eggs and sausage I heard someone in the doorway. Turning to look, I saw Alice, looking like she was half asleep, still in her pajamas, and pillow marks on her cheek. She rubbed her eyes, saying, "Bella? What smells so good?"

I smiled, answering, "Eggs and sausage. Since we haven't had it before I thought you might like it."

"Thanks," she said, looking around. It seemed like she didn't get much sleep last night. Maybe something was bothering her? Then again, she could just be stressed over the test today.

I moved over to her, taking her had. I pulled her over to the table, saying, "Come sit, it's almost finished."

"Thanks," she mumbled again, blushing slightly. Wait, Alice is blushing? I saw her glance at our hands, and when I saw that I was holding her hand, I blushed, letting go quickly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning back to the food. "Do you want any sald or pepper?"

"No thanks," Alice answered, sitting down. "Scrambled eggs are better plain."

I smiled, bringing over the food and sitting down. Even with the awkwardness a few minuts ago, we ate in a comfortable silence. Alice looked like she had something on her mind, but then again, I probably did, too. I was still thinking about the dream last night, and how maybe I should tell Alice. Something about the way she was acting seemed off though.

Was I sleep talking last night? Oh god, what'd I say? But wait, even if I was sleep talking Alice shouldn't've heard me through the door and wall, right? That thought relaxed me almost instantly. Well, maybe not completely, but it did help. I didn't talk that loudly. She'd've had to be in the same room as me to have heard. I hope.

* * *

**APOV**

Bella looked distracted. Maybe it was because of her dreams. Does she realize that I heard her talking? I hope not, no need to freak her out yer. And anyway, it's not like I meant to. I was just checking up on her.

Keep telling yourself that, a part of me said. You could have left, and should have, as soon as you heard her talking. Actually as soon as you realized she was still asleep.

"Thanks for breakfast, Bella," I said, when I finished. "It was delicious."

"No problem," Bella said, standing up and taking our plates to the sink. "You should start getting ready though, the test is today. We do't wanna be late."

I stood and stretched. Then I said, "Thats true. You need to finish getting ready, too. Don't be late for the first big test of the semester."

"Yes ma'am," Bella said automatically, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ma'am?" I asked, watching Bella blush as soon as she realized what she said.

"Well. . .Um. . . I mean. . . Um. . . Well, you see. . . Erm," Bella stuttered. As she stuttered I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Standing on my toes I whispered in her ear, "Relax, Bella. I don't mind."

With that, I kissed her cheek quickly, feeling her shudder against me. Seems like Bella's enjoying this, and I haven't even done much yet. As I walked off I said, "By the way, Bella, sounds like you have interesting dreams."

I held back a giggle as Bella gasped, this was just too much fun. I'm not usually the kind of person to do that, but after hearing Bella talking in her sleep, it was kinda necessary. Bella doesn't seem like the type to just jump into something, best to let her know that she's not the only one thinking about it.

I hummed in the shower, thinking about everything that had happened this morning. Bella made herself a little obvious with the hand holding, but I'd made myself just as obvious when I kissed her cheek. Fair trade, I think. I smiled, turning off the water. Bella would make a great girlfriend, and a great pet. And she does seem genuinely interested, if her dreams are anything to go by. Now to just give her some time to think and make sure that it really is what she wants.

I sighed, she might be able to end both sides of the relationship and any time, but it could still be a hard transition. First, I had to make sure she really trusted me though. This kind of relationship could get complicated, but in the end, if it works out, it's definetly worth it.

* * *

A/N: Quite a bit of this came from my imagination, but I really did think some of the things Alice is thinking, and my pet told me a bit about thoughts she had. Even though it's been a while, I tried to put some of what she said in the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright readers, if you listened to my summary you should have been reading my Authors Notes, even if they have nothing to do with my story. So I have a test for all of you. There's a poll on my page, if you've been reading the Notes then please go to my page and vote. The poll changes every few weeks so keep coming back. It's not to obligate anyone, but I'd like to know what people think.

* * *

**JASPOV**

Ok, I'm used to getting calls from Alice's house, but not used to answering and hearing, "Jasper? This is Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella, what's up?" I said after a minute.

"Um, nothing really important," Bella answered, sounding nervous. Sure, sure. I know she didn't ask Alice for my number though, she was snooping.

"Since I'm pretty sure you didn't ask Alice outright for my number, you wouldn't've called unless it was something important. If you had asked Alice then you wouldn't sound so nervous, so I'm guessing that you don't want Alice to know what ever it is we're going to be talking about. Am I right?" I asked.

"I. . . But. . . How did you know?" Bella asked, her nervousness gone. Seems like she got over that fast.

"Remember the club? You know at least a little be about how the couples there work out, I'm a dom, it wasn't hard to figure out," I responded. "Now then, I'm sure this wasn't just a social call, how about we meeto for lunch later. Come around my place, say around noon, and I'll answer or help you however I can. I'm the corner house on the next blcok to the left when you walk out the door."

"Alright, I'll be over then. Thanks Jasper."

"I'll see you then. Talk to you later Bella."

"Bye."

After hanging up I started trying to figure out what it is that Bella could need. Maybe it had something to do with Alice and a dom/sub relationship. I mean, Bella didn't react any differently when I mentioned myself beign a dom. At least she didn't react the way she did when she first saw the club. Alice must be making a big impact on this girl.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jasper admitted to being a dom, seems like calling him was definetly the right thing to do. He might not have all the same ideas as Alice, but he can still give me some pointers and tips. And he can still tell me about the basics.

At least I'm pretty sure Alice likes me. I'm definetly sure she knows that I'm interested if what she did after breakfast is any indication. Maybe talking in my sleep wasn't such a bad thing, I thought as I started gettting ready for lunch with Jasper. It's already 11:30, may as well get ready and start looking for his house. My history test wasn't untill 3, I have plenty of time.

Hopefully he can tell me a lot, that is, if I don't chicken out in the middle of a question. Oh joy, I though, walking out the door.

* * *

**APOV**

Who's Bella talking to? I thought as I walked inside. Probably none of my business, but it's still interesting. I mean, she hasn't really talked to anyone but me, Jasper, and the teachers since she got here.

I shrugged, heading to my room. I'm not her mistress (hell I'm not even her girlfriend) yet. Ha, yet, I don't even know how much she wants to be in a relationship with me, dreams are very different from reality, I told myself grimly. Other then what she said in her sleep, and her reaction to me after breakfast, there's really no proof that there will be anything. Even those don't prove anything.

"Stop being so negative," I muttered to myself. "You heard her talking, she's thinking the same things you are. Just be patient."

I smiled again. This could be a good day. I'd already taken my history test, I know Bella's thinking about a power exchange relationship with me, and I'm pretty sure I passed my test. This could be a great day, no, a great week.

"Alright, I'll be over then. Thanks Jasper," I heard Bella say. Ah, she's talking to Jas, sounds like they're doing something soon. Not a date though, Jaspers been going off about Jacob this past week. Maybe this has something to do with Bella's dreams? As interesting as they are I'm pretty sure she wouldn't come to me. If I'm the star in her dreams why would she come to me? If I was in her shoes I'd go to Jasper too.

I sighed, laying down. Time to stop thinking and take a nap, I thought. You didn't sleep much last night. I closed my eyes, but pictures of Bella kep flashing through my mind. Some of them were just of her after she woke up (hey, she looks cute with her hair messed up, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes), or cooking breakfast. A couple made me laugh cause they were of her when she came home drunk. Still more were of her how she was in some of my dreams. Nobody said Bella's the only one having dreams about the other.

I smiled, drifting off slowly. Definetely a great week.

* * *

A/N: Holly Fucking Hell! Everyone who hasn't already, go to www . cnn . com and read the article about obama and his thoughts on Palestine and Israel! I'm cutting this chapter short because of what Obama is doing. For those of you who don't know already, I kinda absolutely dislike (hate) Obama. Read it people! Obama's being an idiot. Or visit my profile for the whole link.


	11. Chapter 11

For polls Alice is winning. I'll be changing soon, probably right before I end up disappearing again.

Sorry I haven't been writing, I've got a busy summer and I just got back from Grand Assembly for a youth group I'm in. For those of you who know what Grand is, you probably also know that I shouldn't be writing half the stuff I do write. Not that I care, nobody in Rainbow knows that its me. :)

I'm going to Supreme Bethel in less then a month so I might end up going poof again, depends on if I can get free internet. I can't think of a good update for the story, please forgive me and give me time. If I don't post before leaving I'll probably end up posting right after I get back from Supreme. Again, for those of you who know what that is, you know that I shouldn't be writing this stuff. And again, I don't care. :). Even if you don't know who it is, I'll see you at Supreme if you're going.\

I'm also suffering from writters block so if you want to, go ahead and send ideas for what else I should add. I can garuntee now that it won't all go in, some might, some might not, but either way, I need ideas. And even if I come up with my own ideas, I'll probably save some to use later.

Ren, since I know you're reading this, congrats on the Grand rep office! hope you can visit sometime (preferably soon. . . but not while I'm in Missouri).

Later peoples, hope none of you report me for violation of guidelines,  
Lua.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright everyone, I'm back. Sad that I got no new ideas from anyone, but not really unexpected. Since I am genuinely curious, will all Jobies, past or present, please sent me a pm? I don't want the review box clogged up but I would like to know how many of you read this. Same goes for Rainbows.

Oh, and I'm home, this isn't coming from my Nook during Supreme, its actually off my home computer. Woohoo.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed, knocking on Jaspers door lightly. It had been really easy to find his place, but a lot harder to actually get the courage to knock. I'm such a chicken, I thought ruefully. Can hardly even talk to someone who volunteered to help me. My musings were cut short by Jasper opening the door.

"Hello, Bella," he said. "You're early."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I just -"

Jasper raised his hand, cutting me off without having to say anything. He lowered his hand and said, "It's fine Bella. I just haven't finished cooking. Care to help?"

I nodded quickly, moving inside when Jasper invited me. He shut the door, leading me to the kitchen. He checked a pot on the stove, saying, "Theres soup in here, I need you to stir it so I can finish with dessert. Alright?"

"Ok," I answered, nodding and taking the ladel. It smelled delicious, I thought, my mouth watering already. Jasper must be a great cook. He hummed quietly as he worked on what looked like chocolate mousse. My suspisions about dessert were confirmed when Jasper put the bowl in the fridge, saying, " That should be done chilling by the time we're done with lunch. I think the soups done, I'll grab some bowls."

When the bowls were set down I started serving the soup without a thought. I looked at the disbelief on Jaspers face and quickly asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

"No," he answered. "I'm just surprised you started serving the soup. I would have done it, all you needed to do was hand me the ladel."

I blushed quickly, mumbling, "Sorry. . ."

"Its ok. I just wasn't expecting that, even from someone who's so obviously a sub."

That just made me blush more, biting my bottom lip.

"You shouldn't do that," Jasper commented. "Alice doesn't really like chapped lips. Then again she'll probably have you biting your lip herself, from what I've heard. She does enjoy making girls squirm after all."

Jasper picked up the bowls, leading me to the living room and giving me some time to get my thoughts back out of the gutter. He seemed to know the effect his words had on me, if the smirk was anything to go by.

"Have a seat, Bella. Take a few bites and think before we really get started with the conversation," Jasper said, sitting down and starting on his own soup. I followed suite quickly, my eyes widening as soon as I took a bite. This was wonderful! Absolutely delicious! He must have cooked a lot to be able to cook like this and not care anymore.

I didn't start talking until my bowl was half empty, my first question being, "How much of a dom is Alice?"

Jasper took a minute to think before responding, "Enough that most subs will recognize it on some level, but not enough for it to really affect her daily life. The only time it really comes out is when she gets angry or if it's in the bedroom."

I nodded, thinking and asking, "How can I tell if she's interested in me? Is she the kind of person who'll tease you until you want her then leave? Or is she the kind who'd rather tease and date you, then stay with you as long as possible?"

"Alice very rarely does one night stands. She likes being able to be with someone in both a dom/sub relationship, and still being able to date them. If she's interested she will tease a little bit, but usually to see if the other person is interested in her too. She has never liked just teasing then dropping someone. Even in her one nighters she'll make it clear that that's what it is, do whatever, then check up on the person before leaving. It might be a one nighter but Alice won't leave or let them leave until she know they're fine. Some scenes get intense, even if it's only a night."

That answer made me stop and think. So what I had walked in on was not a regular occurence? She must have needed it badly. Jasper waited patiently, giving me time to think over all the new information.

"Do you think she's interested in me?" I asked nervously. He'd managed to clear up a lot of my questions just with his last answer.

"I think she is. If she wasn't would you really have needed to or asked to come over?"

I shook my head, mumbling, "No I guess not."

Jasper took my empty bowl, saying, "You clear your head, I'll get the dessert. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the soup."

I blushed at that, causing Jasper to laugh. "I'm a dom remember? I can read you like a book."

I sighed, waiting for Jasper. If doms can read subs that easily then I must be screwed. Alice probably knows for sure that I'm into her cause of it. Again, Jasper cut my thoughts short, only this time it was by sticking the delicious looked chocolate mousse in front of me.

"Eat as much as you want, I made more then I'll ever need."

"Thanks," I said, taking a bite. This was better then the soup! Since I had no more question we ate in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. After dessert we chatted about classes for a few minutes before I realized it was getting close to my class time.

"Sorry, Jasper," I said, "I have to get to class, I'm taking a test today."

"No problem," he said, standing and showing me to the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said.

"Come back anytime you need help."

"Thanks," I repeated, heading out. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said closing the door.

That was a productive chat, I thought, heading towards the campus.

* * *

A/N: If I remember correctly I actually said some of this stuff to Ren. Hope you all enjoyed, its good to be back and writing again. And all Jobies and Rainbow, please send me a message.


	13. Sorry

Alright people, I absolutely hate doing this, but I have to let you know

It's very likely I'm gonna disappear for a while, i don't know how long. My laptop has a major virus, I can do absolutely nothing online.

For those of you what want to know what the virus is, its the Win 7 Security thingy. It tells you that something is attacking your computer, and thats what it is. If you catch it early enough you can quarentine it, but I didn't catch it till it kicked me offline. Once it makes it into the computer theres nothing you can do except take the computer to someone to fix it. They have to strip off everything and anything you may have downloaded. After they work on it you need to reinstall anything that you want or need on your computer. Its very annoying.

Again, I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to upload things from my parents laptops and the desktop has a virus too. I'm only letting you all know why i'm gone. I'll be able to check my email, but I won't be responding to anything said.

... SORRY! I really am sorry.

Lua

p.s. once again, if the virus is allowed to get too far you're spending at least $150 to get it fixed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: And the computer is fixed! It didn't take as long as expected, but I make no promises on posting more often. School started, and even if it is online I still have to get it done. Enjoy the chapter. First one that starts to get explicit.

* * *

**BPOV**

I shivered, standing in the middle of Alice's room. I could feel her eyes on me as I undressed slowly, but I didn't look around for her. She had told me not to turn around. I wasn't about to disobey, this was so new to me. After I finished undressing I stood still, looking down slightly.

"I'm shocked, Bella," Alice said as she started circling me. "You followed directions well."

I shivered again, staying still and quiet. I heard Alice stop behind me, feeling her run her fingers across my shoulders lightly.

"You just look so submissive," she whispered, sliding her hand in my hair. I inhaled sharply when I felt her pull, tilting my head back and whispering in my ear, "Are you sure you want this, Bella? You can still say no."

"Yes ma'am, I want this," I answered quietly. "I've wanted it for a while now."

Alice let go of my hair, stepping back and going to her bedside table. As she looked she said, "Hands behind your back. If you say to stop at any point tonight I will."

"Yes ma'am," I repeated, pressing my wrists together behind my back. Alice came back over to me, slipping a blinfold over my eyes and gripping my wrists lightly. I shivered again at the blindfold and her touch. Even when she was barely touching me her touch was intoxicating. I wanted mroe already.

Alice broke my thoughts by pulling me back. I stumbled after her blindly, trusting her to keep me from running into things. I felt my legs hit the bed and she turned me around, sitting me down lightly.

"Scoot back," she ordered gently, pressing one of my shoulders. I mived back on the bed, laying down when she kept up the pressure on my shoulder.

"Lift your arms, Bella," she said, reopening the drawer of the bedside table. I obeyed quickly, listening for her next move. As soon as my arms were up she tied my wrists to the headboard, giving me time to pull away. As soon as my wrists were secured I felt Alice's hand in my hair again, tilting my head back. I shuddered, feeling Alice press her lips against my neck, nipping lightly after a few kisses. I felt Alice nip down my neck as she straddled my waist, nipping my collar bone a little harder. I whimperd quietly, squirming. I heard Alice chuckle, and I squirmed more, trying to press up against her. She was teasing me, and she knew it. She enjoyed it.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?" Alice whispered, sliding her free hand across my chest, tightening her grip on my hair slightly. I whimpered, trying to nod and press against her hand.

Alice pulled her hand away, "Answer me, Bella. Or I'll stop."

"Yes, I'm enjoying it. Please don't stop," I said quickly, squirming when she cupped and rubbed one of my breasts. I moaned, arching my back, when she started nipping down to my chest. I gasped when I felt her flick her tongue across one of my others, quickly doing the same to the other. Alice chuckled again at my whimper when she started moving down, her hand leaving my hair and cupping my breast.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Alice asked, nipping my hip. "Last chance to say no."

I nodded quickly, whimpering and saying, "Yes I'm sure. Please Alice, stop teasing me."

I felt her nipping lower and right before she got where I needed her -

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat up quickly, hearing my alarm clock go off. I looked around quickly, realizing I was still in my room, fully clothed. And Alice wasn't here.

I groaned, laying back down. Damn these dreams, I thought. I think it's safe to say that I want Alice. It's probably also safe to say that it won't change until after I at least try something with her. My dreams with Alice were starting to get worse.

After another minute of these thoughts I turned off the alarm clock and got up. It's almost time for breakfast, Alice'll be up soon, too. Don't want breakfast to be late, we both get our test results today.

I sighed, leaving my room and passing the bathroom, hearing the shower going. So Alice was already up. I'd better make something quick, don't want to keep her waiting too long. As soon as I got to the kitchen, I grabbed some eggs and put them in a skillet, scrambling them quickly but fully. By the time Alice was done with her shower and getting dressed I was plating the eggs and putting them on the table.

"Looks delicous," Alice commented, sitting down and digging in ravenously. "Thanks."

I sat across from Alice, eating my eggs with less enthusiasm. I was still thinking about the dream, and wondering if I had talked in my sleep again.

"Did you have an interesting dream last night?" Alice asked, making me blush hard. "Sorry, I just kept hearing things this morning."

"I had a very. . . good dream," I said, trying to stop blushing. "Did I talk?"

"No you didn't talk," she answered. "Just moaned."

I blushed again, getting up. As I put the plates in the sink I murmured, "I'm gonna go get ready for the day."

Once again, Alice came up behind me while I was working on something. This time she didn't just wrap her arms around my waist, she kissed my neck lightly. Without thinking I tilted my head, giving her more access. After a few more kisses Alice pulled away, saying, "I've gotta get to class. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Wait," I said quickly, turning toward her.

"Yes?" Alice questioned.

"I. . . uhm, I . . ." I stumbled, trying to figure out what to say.

"If you want to do something just go for it, Bella," Alice challenged, smirking slightly. That did it for me, I kissed her, sliding my arms around her neck. Alice moved one of her hands to my hip, and the other to my neck, kissing me back. After a minute, Alice pulled away, looking in my eyes.

"You need to finish getting ready," she said, kissing my cheek. "No more distractions this morning, you have more classes then I do."

I knew that Alice wasn't turning me away, she just wanted me to make it on time, but it still stung that she sad that. As if sensing how I felt Alice said, "Relax, we can talk more later, but we both have to get going soon. And who knows, maybe next time I won't challeng you, I'll be the one initiating the kiss."

I blushed, nodding and murmuring a farwell, heading down the hall to get ready. Things just got a whole lot more interesting, I though.

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts readers? And Ren, I hope you recognize the challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Alright everybody, I'm finally back. Sorry for disappearing like I did, I had some issues that needed to be worked out before I could continue this story. Hope you all enjoy the rest of this. Ren, you know some of the issues, and I hope to help you with yours.

* * *

**APOV**

I went back to my room, brushing my hair while Bella went about getting ready for the day. The way she looked when I told her to go this morning was slightly surprising, how hurt she looked. I smirked slightly, thinking, oh well, she'll be happy later, but we at least need to get our test results and talk first.

I sighed, setting down my brush. Sometimes things got slightly annoying, but it was always better to talk about these things before acting.

"Bella, you make this so hard," I mumbled. And it was true, she did make it hard. It was hard to not just dive into the relationship, but I had to know she knew what she was getting in to, and that she was completely comfortable with it. I didn't really know how to have a conventional relationship, it was just too difficult for me most of the time.

Looking at the clock I was snapped out of my thoughts, I didn't have much longer before I had to be in class. I groaned, picking up my purse and backpack, heading out the door. I hear Bella getting out of her shower just as the front door was closing, and the thought of the time I'd be spending with her later, no matter how awkward, had me smiling all the way to class.

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard the front door closing just as I stepped out of the bathroom, signaling Alice leaving. Now I was cursing my longer then usual shower, not that it really mattered. Alice had already told me that we would be talking later, so it didn't really matter, we'd spend time together anyway. I sighed, heading to my room. Sad that I still listened to Alice, even when I was hoping for more to happen. Even when I wanted to kiss her again I listened as soon as she told me to get ready.

I groaned, reaching for my clothes. This was so confusing, but at the same time I was somehow enjoying it. Even though nothing had really happened yet, she still managed to hold some amount of control, and instead of fighting, I knew that I'd just let her have it. I wanted her to have it, I thought. I might have always wanted someone to take control, I just didn't realize it.

I got lost in this train of thought as I got dressed and brushed my hair. And while I thought like this, I realized it was true. I'd wanted someone to take control for a long time, I wanted to submit, and if my dreams were anything to go by, then I wanted to submit to Alice more then anyone else. Now I could only hope she took me as her submissive, and maybe even her girlfriend someday.

"Please take me, Alice," I spoke to myself, quietly. "I want to be yours."

* * *

**AN: **Alright, short chapter, I know, but now that Bella has admitted to be a sub this story will be a lot easier to write. It'll also pick up for those of you who're reading this for the smut. Hope you all enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I will give credit for the idea behind this chapter to Ren. The writing is mine, but the idea belongs to my Ren. I know it's taken me a while to get going again after Supreme, but it'll be worth if you're just patient.

* * *

**APOV**

I groaned as I woke up, my head was pounding. Instead of getting up to shower right away, like I normally did, I curled into the warmth in front of me. I sighed, still half asleep. Even though I probably should have, I didn't care about waking up. My head hurt, and it was the weekend, I didn't have anywhere to be, so why not stay in bed. I smiled slightly. My bed was warm, the matress comfortable, and the body next to me was nice and-

I sat up quickly, looking around. There was someone laying next to me. Not just any someone either, it was Bella. And of course, my sitting up just had to move the blanket, revealing just how little she was wearing. I looked down at myself and groaned quietly. We were both naked. Well, Bella might not have been completely naked, I could only see from her stomach up.

Nice try, I thought to myself. We just woke up, in your bed, and you honestly think she'd be dressed at all if you weren't?

Shut up, I told my rational side. I don't need to be asking or answering these questions right now. I should be trying to figure out just what happened last night.

My train of thought was broken when Bella mumbled something in her sleep and shifted closer to me. I should move. That would be the smart thing to do. So what do I do? I laid back down, wrapping my arm around Bella. Maybe relaxing will get rid of the hangover I'm currently suffering from, then I'll be able to think at least a little clearer. Of course, instead of just waiting it out, I ended up going back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, my headache and Bella were gone. I sighed. I should have expected her to go. Of course she'd leave, it'd be weird to wake up, in someone elses bed, and be completely hung over.

Now that I was thinking clearer, I remembered that Bella had been the one to start our drinking last night. After that was still a little fuzzy, but I was starting to remember more as my head cleared.

_Flashback_

_Bella came home with a fairly small, but good sized, bottle of vodka in her hands._

_"A friend sent it to me," she explained, looking over the bottle. "She said it was a good company, and a pretty good flavor. Since she's never seen me loosen up, she said to try it. Especially with finals being over."_

_I giggled slightly, saying, "Alright. Would you like a drinking buddy then? Last time you drank alone you weren't exactly the best at it."_

_Bella glared, but nodded, going to the kitchen. She called back to me, "Do you have anything we can put it in?"_

_"I have some shot glasses above the sink. I had no other use for that cabinet, and nowhere else to put them," I explained as I walked in, Bella already getting the glasses and pouring the drinks._

_"I've never had anything as strong as vodka," Bella mumbled, looking nervous._

_"It's really not that bad. Cheers," I said, picking up my shot and downing it quickly. It burned on the way down, but the burn was part of what made it taste so good. Bella followed my lead, downing hers just as quickly. She gasped, obvioulsy not expecting the burn, but her smile had me convinced that she liked it. I gladly pourned our next shots, Bella and I downing them as quickly as the first. The third and fourth shots followed soon after. After the fourth shot I was definetly feeling a little hazy, and my judgement was probably way off. Bella was worse off them I was, she was already losing her balance._

_Bella giggled, catching herself again. For someone as clumsy as she was she was managing to hold her alcohol pretty well. I looked at her, noting her beauty, understated as it seemed to be. Seeing her bite her lip, I pressed my palm against her cheek, using my thumb to pull her tongue from between her teeth. After doing this I mumbled, slurring slightly, "You shouldn't do that. It makes me want to kiss you more then usual."_

_At hearing that Bella, seeming to think that I'd just given an unofficial ok, leaned forward and kissed me, letting her eyes close. I stood there, shocked for a few minutes (She'd never done something so bold before) before closign my eyes and kissing back. The next thing I knew we were headed down the hall, shedding clothes as we went. I opened my door, moving her towards the bed. Once her legs had bumped the bed, I looked in her eyes. Her eyes, darkened with lust, trying to pull me in more then I already was._

_"Are you sure?" I asked. She just nodded, moving up on the bed, reaching for the headboard. I reached into the drawer of my bedside table, pulling out some rope and tying her wrists to the headboard. She squirmed, trying to press into me._

_I smirked slightly, she was more eager then I thought, then pushed her hips back into the bed, nipping and sucking her neck. Bella quickly tilted her head back, gladly giving me more access, something I took advantage of instantly. When I knew she would do her best to follow my unsaid order of "hold still" I let go of her hips, dragging my fingertips up her sides slowly. Bella shivered, biting her lip to hold in a moan. I nipped her neck harder, soothing the bite and grinding against her._

_When Bella still tried to hold back her moans I shifted, pressing my knee between her legs and whispering in her ear, "Don't hold back. I want to hear you. I want you to moan and squirm, and know that I'm the first to get these feelings from you."_

_At my words, she moaned, squirming. She shocked me when she murmured, "Yes, ma'am."_

_Since she wasn't going to hold still, I was just going to see what I could do to her. I dragged my fingertips over her chest, smirking when she whimpered, trying to press into my hands. After a little more teasing, I cupped her breasts, flicking my thumbs across her nipples. She moaned, arching into my hands. I nipped and sucked Bella's pulse point, marking her lightly, pinching her nipples lightly. She inhaled sharply, pressing against me more. Deciding to give her some relief I pressed my leg against her center, biting her pulse point harder. She moaned, grinding against my leg. I reached into my bedside table again, this time pulling out a bullet vibrator, making sure Bella didn't see. She was too focused on the pleasure she was already feeling to notice anything I was doing, so it wasn't hard to move the vibrator down._

_Bella whimpered when I pulled my leg away, looking at me, silently begging for more._

_"If you want more you have to ask. Tell me what you want, Bella," I said._

_Bella whimpered before mumbling, "I want more, ma'am. I want anything you're willing to give me."_

_"Hmmmm, say please."_

_"Please, ma'am?"_

_Hearing this, I pressed the vibrator against Bella's clit, turning it on low and watching her arch. I nipped down Bella's chest and stomach, stopping to mark one of her hips. Bella whimpered and moaned, grinding against the vibrator and quietly begging for more. I relented, pressing my tongue against her entrance. Bella gasped, moaning when I pushed my tongue in her and turned the vibrator up. She pulled against the ties, and I could tell she was already close. I moved my tongue in Bella faster, turning the vibrator on high. Bella arched and moaned louder._

_"So close," she whispered, pulling against the rope harder. "Please ma'am, please."_

_I hummed quietly, twirling my tongue in Bella, and smirking when she arched and moaned loud, cumming hard. I turned the vibrator off, untying Bella and rubbing her wrists. I curled against her, both of us falling asleep quickly._

_End Flashback_

I groaned. That explained a lot. Now to just get Bella to talk about it with me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what had happened when I woke up. Even though it was way hazy, with parts completely gone altogether, the memories were making it hard for me to stay near Alice. She looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe I was begging her last night, and enjoying th eway I was tied up. I couldn't stay there, I couldn't face her as soon as she woke up. I needed to go, I needed time. Alice would probably be able to help, but I wasn't sure if I could even talk her.

I sighed. This was why I was currently locked in my room, hiding from Alice. I just couldn't face her. It was to strange. We were supposed to talk last night, instead we got drun and fucked. I couldn't believe it.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, sorry it took so long to write this. I've been busy for a while. Thanks for the idea Ren. I couldn't've written this without that.


	17. Chapter 17

**APV**

It had been three days since I woke up to Bella in my bed. In all that time we hadn't spent more than five minutes in the same room together, every time I entered a room Bella was in, she blushed and left fairly quickly. I knew she was fighting with me, on some level she wanted to be close to me, but I also knew she was embarrassed.

I sighed, trying to place myself in Bella's frame of mind. If I had woken up in someone's bed, and (possibly) remembered being tied up and begging to be taken, would I want to talk to them or would I hide away? Thinking it over I guessed that I'd be feeling a mix of both, and that I wouldn't be sure which to go with. This confusion was why I was currently driving to Jasper's house, he'd know how to handle it. At the very least, he always had good advice.

I knocked on the door lightly, wondering if he was asleep. It was only eight a.m. and it was break time. He's probably asleep, I silently confirmed, turning to walk away. As I was stepping off the porch I heard the door open and turned back.

"Finally," I said. "Took you long enough Jas - Jacob?"

Jacob smiled at my shock, saying, "Yep. I spent the night. Shouldn't be too surprising, you were the one that told Jasper to go for it."

I nodded, following Jacob into the living room, still slightly shocked. He went to get Jasper as I sat down, trying to completely take in that the two of them were spending nights together already.

"Morning Alice. I hope you're well," Jasper said, sitting next to me. "But seeing as you're here so early during break, I assume you're not."

I sighed, thinking, he always knows when somethings wrong. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts and said, "It's Bella."

Those two simple words seemed to explain everything to him. The way his eyes lit up I knew that he knew something had happened between us. It also meant that he knew something went wrong afterwards, and that I needed his advice.

"I'm here for you, Alice. What happened?" he asked.

I didn't even hesitate, I launched right into an explanation. I told him about the drinking and what it led to, I told him about the morning after, and I told him about the avoidance. When I finished, I said, "I don't know what to do. I tried to imagine what she could be feeling right now, but it didn't work, I don't think I got a perfect feel for whats going on in her head. I don't know how to help her, or get her to open back up to me, and I don't know what to do anymore."

Jasper, the ever patient guy, just let me go. He waited patiently until I was done before saying, "Have you tried telling her to wait? Instead of just watching her walk out have you tried stopping her and forcing her to face those feelings? This might be one of the times she needs someone to make her focus on and talk about what she's thinking. You and I both already know how submissive she is, what if she needs you to be dominant for her to come to terms with herself and what she wants?"

I sat there, shocked. I couldn't believe how simple it was, yet somehow I'd missed it. As usual, Jasper was right. Instead of saying anything back I hugged him tightly. After a moment he hugged back, obviously understanding how I felt without me having to say it. Even then, I sat back and said, "Thank you, Jasper. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Don't mention it. Now go get you're girl!" he said, trying not to laugh.

"I think I'll do just that," I responded, standing to leave. "Seriously though, thank you. I needed that."

Jasper just nodded, walking me out.

"Come back anytime," he said as I walked to my car.

"I will," I responded.

* * *

I walked in the house, and immediately Bella blushed and started to stutter an excuse, getting up to leave the room.

"Stop, Bella," I said quietly, making sure she heard. She froze instantly, looking at me. I closed the door, saying, "Sit back down."

She sat back down slowly, eyes darting between me, the hallway, and the door I had just closed. I sat across from her, studying her reactions. From the way she was acting she hadn't expected me to say anything, and she was nervous about whatever else I had to say. Bella's tension showed just how much she wanted to leave the room, but I couldn't tell if that was because I was with her, or because of the conversation she knew we were about to have. I had a feeling she knew that I wanted to talk about what had happened, and I wasn't providing her with an escape route.

"Why did you ask me to sit back down?" Bella asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Because we need to talk," I answered simply. "And before you ask, yes it involves what happened a few nights ago."

Bella's eyes darted to the door again, but before she could move I intervened, saying, "Don't even think about it. I'm tired of the uncomfortableness, we need to talk about it. I'm tired of not being able to talk to you, or even flirt with you."

Bella still looked nervous, but she didn't look like she was going to bolt the second I let my guard down. She was definitely uncomfortable still, but that was to be expected. She'd never really been with anyone, and then to instantly be with someone and begging for them. Not only that (I knew that happened all the time) but to be tied down while it happened. All these thoughts seemed to be going through Bella's head but I knew that we had to have this talk.

"I know you're probably uncomfortable and confused with what happened, but that doesn't mean you can shut me out, Bella," I stared. "You'd never really thought about being tied down before, and it doesn't have to happen again if you don't want it to."

"What if I do want it to?" Bella mumbled. "I enjoyed it, but I have no idea about any of it. I know that there's supposed to be limits, but I don't know what mine would be. I don't know what I'd be comfortable with, and I don't know how to ask about any of it."

I smiled. She wasn't repulsed by the things I enjoyed, and she wanted them too. After giving myself a minute to enjoy the thought, I said, "That's alright. We can learn what you want, we can learn your limits. I'll help you, but you can't shut me out. You'll have to trust me completely, Bella. I'd be your mistress, but you get to set the limits. You get to tell me when you've had enough, or when you need to stop."

Bella nodded, seeming to be thinking it over. I gave her time, thinking over what a relationship between us could be like. I knew we could learn together, even though I'd never been with someone who didn't know their own limits. We'd be in the same boat, she didn't know anything about this kind of relationship, and I didn't know much about where she'd need to stop.

"I'd get to tell you to stop when I was uncomfortable and you'd listen?" Bella asked.

"Of course. I'll stop as soon as you want me to," I responded quickly. "This kind of relationship is about trust. You trust me to stop, I trust you to tell me when you need to stop. There are other things, but those are the basics."

"And. . . You'll help me learn?"

"Absolutely."

Bella nodded again, drifting back into thought. After a minute she said, "Alright, I'd like to try it."

I smiled, saying, "The relationship can stay completely BDSM if you want, or it could have a vanilla side. That's up to you Bella."

"I'd like both," Bella said. "I'd like to be with you and able to show it, and not just have everything behind closed doors or in the club Jasper took me to."

My smile widened, and I leaned closer to Bella, kissing her lightly. She responded almost immediately, kissing back and silently asking for more. I nipped her lip lightly, then pulled away, saying, "Not yet, pet. Soon, and this time we'll be sober enough for you to remember everything."

Bella blushed, flicking her tongue across her bottom lip, "Yes ma'am."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello people. Yes, I'm back after a very long break, if you didn't notice from my last chapter. I figured that since my last chapter was all Alice's POV, this chapter would be all Bella's POV. I'm not as good writing from a submissive's point of view, but I think this turned out well. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**BPOV**

I moaned quietly, pulling at the loose ties around my wrists. I squirmed as Alice nipped and sucked my hip, one of her hands drifting between my legs. I gasped and arched when one of Alice's hands cupped and squeezed one side of my chest. She smirked, looking up at me. I tried to hold her gaze, but quickly let my head fall back when she started rubbing my clit lightly, teasing me.

"Please ma'am," I whimpered, trying to press against her hands. She nipped my other hip, and I whimpered again.

"What was that, Bella?" Alice asked softly. Even with how soft her voice was I could still hear and feel the dominance she projected. It made me want and need her, it made turned me on. She knew these things, and she used it to her advantage when we were alone. I didn't mind, she wanted me too, that just confirmed it. She would take anything I'd give her, and I'd give my mistress anything she asked for.

"Please!" I moaned, her fingers moving faster over my clit.

"Hmmmm," she mused, nipping and kissing up my stomach and chest. "Be descriptive, Bella, tell me what you want."

"I want you," I whispered, knowing that I was seconds away from begging. Alice seemed to know this, too, almost as soon as I'd said it I felt two of her fingers enter me, her thumb pressing against my clit. I unconsciously bucked into her hand, looking for more. Alice kept her movements slow, teasing, making me whimper and moan.

"Please ma'am," I asked again. "Please Alice, take me."

"With pleasure," she whispered in my ear, finally moving her fingers and thumb faster. I arched, moaning loudly, grinding against her hand. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, I was so close to going over -

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat up quickly, nearly falling off the couch. For some reason it didn't surprise me when I found Alice sitting in the chair next to the couch, watching me quietly. I blushed, I just knew that I'd been talking in my sleep again.

"You can be descriptive in your sleep," Alice said, confirming my suspicions. I groaned, making her smirk.

"What did I say?" I asked, even though I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to know the answer to that.

"Nothing much. I heard my name a few times, and then I heard you begging for something. You also moaned and whimpered a few times. It was quite entertaining to watch," Alice's smirk grew as she talked, making me blush more.

"Please tell me you weren't here the whole time?" I begged. Alice's silence was all the confirmation I needed to know she'd seen it all. I groaned, trying to sort out my thoughts. Just yesterday we'd talked about the relationship, and already Alice knew I was dreaming about it.

"Don't worry," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. "I heard part of your last dream too, I already knew that you were dreaming about bondage. You seemed more confined in this one though. And like you were closer to finishing before waking up."

I groaned again, covering my face with a pillow. I was pretty sure that all of the blood in my body was in my face by now, and Alice's smirking was so not helping. I heard Alice stand up, and before I knew it she was whispering in my ear, "Don't worry pet, soon those dreams will become reality. Soon I'll tease you, and make you beg. And after that I'll take you."

I shivered at her words, suddenly wishing I could skip life up to the points she was talking about. I felt her pull the pillow away from my face, and when I looked up at her, her eyes seemed darker, and there was a definite spark of lust. I closed my eyes as Alice leaned closer, pulling her closer as soon as I felt her lips touch mine. I felt her nip my bottom lip lightly and I instantly opened my mouth, granting her the access she wanted.

I moaned quietly when her tongue invaded my mouth, pressing up against her and letting her wrap her tongue around mine. She pulled away after a minute, making me whimper. My whimper quickly changed to a gasp and a quiet moan when I felt her nipping and sucking at my neck. I squirmed, biting my lip when she pulled away, saying, "What do you want for dinner pet? It's nearly seven."

I groaned, getting up slowly to go raid the fridge. Alice was going to be the death of me already, I just knew it. She'd barely done anything and the teasing was getting to me.


	19. Chapter 19

**APOV**

It had been three days from the conversation with Bella, well, she could officially be called my Bella now. I smirked slightly at that thought, yes, she was my Bella now. And soon I'd stop teasing her and give her what she really wanted. But at the same time teasing her made things so much more fun. I could see the want in her eyes, and her sleep talking had gotten worse.

I shook my head, stepping out of my shower. I couldn't decide if I wanted to keep teasing Bella, or if I just wanted to give in to both of our desires. I knew she wanted (maybe even needed) more than what I'd been giving her. I was getting to that point, too, but it was so tempting to see how long she could hold out before... Well... There was no guarantee she'd beg. As appealing as that thought was, I wouldn't force her to beg.

I got dressed quietly, stepping out of the bathroom to find Bella putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Even though we both knew where we stood with the other, nothing in our routines had really changed. Except for me teasing her more openly.

I slid my arms around Bella's waist, pulling her back against me and nuzzling her neck.

"Morning, Alice," Bella said, suppressing a shiver.

"Morning, Bells," I responded, nuzzling and kissing her neck. I smirked when Bella tilted her head, giving me more access. After a second I nipped Bella's pulse point, stepping back quickly afterwards. Bella groaned, obviously displeased with the constant teasing.

"Don't you have a test today?" I asked innocently, sitting down to eat my breakfast.

"Maybe," Bella mumbled, sitting across me. We ate fairly quietly, Bella still stewing slightly over the teasing.

When we finished eating, I took care of the dishes saying, "I know you normally do them, but you need to get ready for your test. If you're too late they won't let you take it."

Bella mumbled something unintelligible, going to take her shower and get ready for class.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Stupid teasing pixie," I mumbled to myself, heading to the bathroom. She knows how badly I want her, yet all she does is tease me. And I'm sure she's heard me sleep talking recently. My dreams were slowly getting worse and more graphic. Unfortunately, I still woke up before we could do anything big.

I sighed, remembering the dream from last night. I'd been tied to the bed (naked of course), with Alice standing over me. She kept running her nails over sensitive spots on my sides and legs, but she was careful to avoid touching my chest and between my legs.

I groaned, stepping into my shower, trying to keep away the images. My consciousness betrayed me, constantly pulling up new images, especially ones about how Alice could tease me in the shower, and how responsive I'd be. I knew already that I'd do anything Alice asked, but she wouldn't go past the teasing! This was the fourth morning in a row where she came up behind me just to try to make me moan.

I blushed, remembering how I moaned the first two days, before I realized that Alice would do her best to make me moan without really even touching me. Sure, she teased me, getting close to leaving marks, but other then that, she never touched anywhere overly intimate. Her arms would go around me, and I'd feel her against my back, but Alice tried to make me as loud as possible with as little touching as possible.

I stepped out of my shower, getting dressed quickly. Alice had been right, if I had done the dishes I would be late to my test. As it was, I'd be cutting it pretty close now.

I rushed out the door, throwing a hasty "bye" over my shoulder and trying to ignore Alice's giggling.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just got back from Supreme Bethel a few days ago and this is the first time I've really looked at anything online. Hope you all enjoy. Gonna see if I can step up the story in the next few chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is going to focus on Jasper and his thoughts of Bella and Alice's relationship. I couldn't think of what else to write for Alice and Bella, but I really wanted to update, so this is the result.

As a side thought, those of you readers with facebook, please go and like the page facebook (dotcom) /Mollyisatruemother (yes it is Harry Potter)

A few friends of mine are the one's doing that, and I told them I'd ask my readers to take a look. Now, on to the show!

* * *

**JasPOV**

They do make a good couple, I thought, sitting down and popping open a soda. Alice might be over excitable sometimes, but Bella's calmness seemed to balance her out. I rubbed my forehead, trying to figure this out.

Nothing had ever calmed Alice down in any way before. She was always hyper, and if she wasn't hyper, she was at the club chasing down some girl. Alice had never taken the same girl home twice. Sure, she sometimes tied and fucked the same girl more then once, but she only took them home once. After that it was always somewhere else.

I never thought Alice would settle for one person, or really start a relationship. She hadn't had much of a relationship since Freshmen year in High school. Alice had tried the whole relationship, but sometimes she'd detach herself from her emotions, and her fascination with bondage, made things difficult. If her partner could stand the emotional issues, they couldn't stand the bondage. If they wanted the bondage, they usually wanted more as far as the emotional side.

I took a drink, thinking more. Alice is always the happy, bubbly little pixie, but underneath there was a lot more going on. Has Bella realized this yet? I wondered. I didn't want the relationship suffering.

It may not have seemed liked it to Bella, but Alice had fallen for her, and she'd fallen hard. Alice was good at hiding her emotions, but when she fell for someone she usually fell for them pretty badly. Bella probably didn't know this, she probably thought that Alice only wanted her for sex. This could've been true, but Alice told me about when Bella walked in on her.

I smirked slightly, thinking about that. If Alice had only wanted Bella's body, she would've invited Bella to join, not hidden the girl tied up and asked for a few minutes. Not that Bella knew that. Hell, I'm pretty sure Alice didn't even realize it at the time.

I took another drink, turning my thoughts to the dreams Alice and Bella had told me about. They'd been dreaming of each other, but wouldn't admit it to each other. Of course, Alice knew about Bella's dreams, she'd heard Bella talking in her sleep.

Not all of Alice's dreams had been about sex or sadism. Quite a few of them involved just sitting together, or going out. I wasn't about to doubt that those things would eventually happen, Alice had a knack for knowing things before anyone else. Bella's dreams seemed to involve more of the sex, but that was understandable. She'd never been exposed to this before, and her curiosity and want for it was getting to her.

I shook my head, finishing my soda and standing up. This was giving me a headache, and not really my business either. I knew they'd tell me soon enough, I'd be the first to know when pretty much anything happened. Alice trusted me completely, and if she didn't tell me, Bella would need someone to talk to.

I laughed quietly at that thought, going back to my bedroom and my now sleeping boyfriend. I yawned, laying next to him and thinking, Alice and Bella aren't the only one's who are starting a new relationship. Jacob and I were getting more serious too.

* * *

A/N: No not my best chapter, but my second personality and I have had conversations like this before about my relationship with Serenity. Hope you all enjoyed it, and again, go like the page I mentioned in the first A/N of this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello fans. I'm finally back, and finally, finally, fulfilling your wishes. Which wishes you may ask? Take a second... Think about it... I'm writing the sex scene. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**APOV**

I knew I could get her to beg, I thought as Bella sank to her knees. As soon as I walked in Bella looked up at me, biting her lip as if I'd interrupted her thoughts. I supposed I did, I mused, still watching Bella, waiting for her to speak. I knew it could take a minute, it was obvious she still wasn't sure until I'd walked through the door. Oh well, I could be patient. I would be patient, hell, I had been up until this point, why ruin it now?

Bella opened her mouth, closing it again before she could say a word. I lifted an eyebrow, waiting. Even though I hadn't said it, we'd never verbally acknowledged it, as soon as she knelt, it was either she beg, or she stand back up and it would be like it didn't happen. Although the teasing would increase, I could not deny that.

My musings were interrupted when Bella finally spoke, saying, "Please Mistress. I want you, and I hope you want me too. Please, do something to me."

I ran my fingers through Bella's hair quietly, tugging lightly to tilt her head back. When she finally met my eye, I asked, "Are you sure? Think about your answer, if you're not sure we can stop right now. If you really want this to continue, we will. But you have to be sure, and be completely honest with me."

"Yes Mistress, I'm sure. I want this more then I can describe," Bella responded quietly. I nodded, telling her to go to my bedroom, and that I'd be there in a minute. She left quietly, chewing on her lip. Knowing her, she was nervous but very excited for what was to come. I smirked. I thought it'd take longer for her to realize what she wanted, but I wasn't going to complain.

After a minute I followed Bella to my room, taking in her kneeling form again. It seemed she really had thought about this.

I ran my fingers through Bella's hair again, this time leaning down to nip and kiss her neck at the same time. Although she'd gotten better at hiding her moans, I still heard her sharp breath. I slide a hand up the back of Bella's shirt, dragging my nails across her skin lightly and making her arch. Bella bit her lip, and I nipped her pulse point harder. She might have finally given in to me, but I was still going to tease her before giving in to my desires.

Dragging my nails up Bella's sides I lifted her shirt, pulling it off when she raised her arms. As soon as her shirt was off, I started nipping and kissing across her collar bone and shoulder, leaving marks and making her squirm. My hands found their way to Bella's chest, cupping and squeezing lightly. Bella was soon arching against my hands, silently asking for more and hide her moans.

"Don't stay quiet," I said, sliding my hands in her bra. "I want to hear you."

She nodded, moaning quietly when my fingers found her nipples and pinched lightly. I pinched harder, asking, "What was that?"

"Yes Mistress," she gasped, arching more and letting her head fall back. I bit her pulse point again, getting annoyed and finally getting her bra off. Bella didn't seem to care, pressing against my hands as though I hadn't let go.

Finally, I pulled away, saying, "Go lay down. Arms up and eyes closed."

"Yes Mistress," Bella breathed without hesitation, moving to the bed quickly. As soon as she was laying down I tied her wrists to the headboard, straddling her waist. Bella squirmed and pressed against me, smirking when I had to bite my lip and suppress my own moan. Oh she was going to pay for that one. She seemed to know it too, but instead of staying still she did her best to grind against me, determined to get me back for some of the teasing I'd caused her.

I pushed her hips back down, growling in her ear, "Don't make me tie your hips too. I could leave you like this all night, with nothing more then your panties, and a vibrator on your clit."

Her eyes widened and she did her best to stay still. I didn't make it easy on her. I nipped and kissed my way down her neck and over her chest, stopping to nip and suck each nipple before moving on. I took my time exploring her body, searching for each sensitive spot and exploiting it. I found a spot on the edges of each of Bella's hips, and was sure to nip and suck both spots until she was marked. Bella was mine, and these marks would remind her for days.

I nipped across Bella's waist, listening to her moan and quietly plead for more, for me to go lower. After a few more minutes of teasing her sides and chest I gave in, sliding her pants and panties off slowly. Bella shifted as I dragged my nails down her legs slowly, and I nipped down to the middle of her thigh before looking up at her.

Bella met my gaze, with something between a glare and a plead for me to continue. I watched her face as I dragged my fingers up her inner leg. As soon as I touched her clit, she arched and ground against my hand, moaning loudly. I forced her back onto the bed, rubbing her clit slowly and lightly. Once again, it didn't take long for Bella to beg for more.

After another minute of the light touches I leaned forward, dragging my tongue over Bella's clit lightly. She gasped loudly, her hips bucking. I licked and sucked Bella's clit lightly, reaching for my vibrator at the same time. I wanted to see her cum, I wanted to make her fall apart, and I was going to use everything in my power to get just that.

As I sucked Bella's clit, dragging my teeth over it lightly, I pressed the vibrator against her pussy lightly. She moaned louder in response, trying to get out of the ties keeping her down. I watched her face as I moved the vibrator in her slowly, turning it on low. She struggled against the binds, bucking her hips and trying to feel more. I kept moving the vibrator slowly, nipping her clit lightly, reveling in her moans and whimpers as I took her to the edge slowly. I sped up the vibrator slowly, turning it up higher as I went. She moaned loudly, bucking and grinding hard. I smirked and moved the vibrator as fast as I could, licking and sucking her clit, finally ending all hints of teasing.

Before long Bella tensed and arched, crying out as she came. Instead of turning the vibrator off right away I kept moving it, drawing out her orgasms and making her shake. Soon I started slowing it down, bringing her down from her high. Bella was exhausted, and still shaking occasionally as I pulled the vibrator out of her and turned it off. I smirked again before licking her entrance lightly, tasting her and making her shudder again. After a few more teasing licks, I moved to untie Bella, kissing her as soon as I 'd finished.

Bella immediately moved to return the favor but I pushed her back down onto the bed saying, "Relax pet. You need to rest, the semester is almost over, we'll have plenty of time."

"Yes Mistress," Bella said, curling up on my bed. I slid my arm around her waist as she drifted off to sleep. I smiled, my smile quickly changing into a smirk as I thought of all the new possibilities.

* * *

A/N: I know this might not be an amazing sex scene, but I tend to stop thinking when Ren and I, or Ella and I star doing something. I don't keep track of every little thing we do, and often times, if i try to describe it to someone, it comes out jumbled and seemingly confused. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I figure it's been long enough since I posted on this story. Took a while to figure out what to write, especially with writers block and senior year. And I present to you... The much awaited, sex scene. We're starting partway through, I don't do much as far as undressing.

* * *

**BPOV**

I squirmed, looking up as Alice tied the last knot in the ropes holding my wrists down. After five days of constant teasing I'd finally given in and asked Alice to do SOMETHING... Well, begged was more like it. After a second of looking at me she'd smirked and brought me to her room, which is why I find myself like this. Naked and tied to her bed.

"Comfortable?" Alice asked, dragging her nails over my hips. I inhaled and nodded, squirming more.

"You sure?" She asked again, leaning down to nip my neck. "You're squirming an awful lot. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable."

I groaned and murmured, "Alice, please. You've been teasing me for days."

"And I plan to keep doing so. The only difference is that this time I'll finish what I started." She responded. I arched, trying to get her to touch me, but she knew what I was doing. Instead of me being able to push up into her, she pulled away as I moved, keeping the same distance. Alice smirked, dragging her nails up my sides and saying, "Eager aren't we? You'll have to be patient."

I whined when Alice's hands left me, watching her as she went to her dresser. My eyes widened when she came back with a blindfold.

"Relax, Bella," she said, sitting down and moving her free hand up my stomach. "I won't hurt you."

Alice put the blindfold on me, and I squirmed more. I gasped when she nipped my pulse point, tilting my head immediately to give her more access. I bit my lip, holding back a moan when she dragged her nails up my sides and cupped my chest in her hands. I moaned, feeling her bite my neck harder, leaving a mark. Alice pinched my nipples, nipping and kissing down my neck, to my chest. I arched, trying to get her to do more, only to whine when she pulled away.

"I told you Bella, you will only get what I give to you."

"Please, Alice," I gasped, squirming when she pinched my nipples again. I felt Alice straddle my hips, and bit my lip, trying to stay still when she leaned down over my chest again.

Alice nipped across my chest, stopping to soothe each bite with her tongue.

* * *

**APOV**

I smirked, nipping close to one of Bella's nipples before pulling away. She wanted this so badly, the teasing was just a bonus. I ground my hips against hers, nipping one of her nipples lightly. I smirked as Bella gasped and arched, nipping again.

I nipped and sucked Bella's nipple, occasionally flicking my tongue over the tip, while pinching and flicking her other nipple. Bella moaned, squirming and shifting her hips, quietly begging for more. I shifted, pressing my leg between Bella's, and was immediately rewarded with her gasp of pleasure, and her grinding down onto my leg.

I nipped down her ribcage and side, cupping and squeezing her chest again. Bella arched again, knowing where I was going. Instead, I stopped at her him, nipping and sucking on the edge, marking her darkly. Bella twisted, offering herself again. I nipped across her waist before marking her other hip.

I moved my hands to Bella's legs, running my fingertips over the sensitive spots I knew were there. Bella cried out and arched, I smirked, nipping her her inner thigh.

"Please, Alice," She begged. "Please, I need you."

I hummed, nipping her other thigh, running my fingers over her legs again and saying, "Maybe."

Bella whined again as I nipped up her leg, only to stop before reaching where she desperately wanted me. Bella started begging again, shifting her hips and trying to press closer. After a minute of watching and teasing her, I leaned in and flicked my tongue over her clit. Bella moaned loudly, and I sucked and nipped her clit, pressing two fingers against her entrance. Bella bucked her hips, trying to get me to do more.

"Please!" she cried out. Finally giving in, I pushed my fingers in her slowly, nipping her clit at the same time.

"Please, Alice, I'm so close," Bella whimpered, grinding on my fingers. I moved my fingers faster, flicking my tongue over her clit. Bella moaned, bucking and grinding against me.

I let my other hand wander, dragging my nails over her hip, running my fingers over her leg, and occasionally tweaking one of her nipples. Through all of that, I kept sucking and nipping her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Bella's moans got steadily louder, telling me how close she was. I moved my fingers in her as fast as I could, nipping her clit a little harder.

Bella bucked, pressing as close to me as she could, only to cry out when I stopped.

"Alice," she cried out. "Please, I'm - I, Please!"

"Oh, but it's so fun teasing you," I said, moving my fingers slowly to keep her on the edge. "You're so responsive."

"Please," Bella begged, bucking her hips.

"Well... If you insist," I responded with a smirk, sucking her clit again and moving my fingers fast. Almost instantly, Bella arched and bucked, cumming hard on my fingers. I didn't stop though. I kept going, pulling her back to the edge quickly and making her scream, cumming again. After the third time I slowed to a stop, finally giving her a rest.

Bella panted as I took off the blindfold. I smirked slightly at the dazed look in her eyes, untying and rubbing her wrists.

"You did ask for it," I said, laying down beside her. Bella groaned, exhaustion quickly taking her over.

"Get some sleep," I said, pulling the blanket over the two of us.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone asks, yes I have done some of the things in this chapter. As for which? I'm not gonna say.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This will be the last chapter in this story. I can go no further with it, and I hope you all enjoyed it. There won't be another sex scene, this chapter is going to explain some of what a dom or sub will feel in this kind of relationship. This chapter took a while to write, I had to collect information from a submissive person to get Bella's part right.

* * *

**APOV**

I smiled, running my fingers through Bella's hair. I was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Bella was laying with her head in my lap. The past few weeks had been amazing. I no longer felt the need to go to the club and bring home random women for the night, I had Bella. I still felt the dominance pulling at me, but I had someone to help keep it under control.

I smirked slightly, thinking about our relationship. We went on dates, we spent time together, but there was still an element of power exchange. I always listened to Bella and thought about things she said, but she asked for me to have the final say in most decisions. She wanted me to take control, but I made sure she knew she could voice opinions and that she would have a large influence on what I said.

Bella still acted very submissive, but she had an easier time outside of our house. She didn't listen to everyone else's thoughts and keep hers to herself anymore. She told me that she felt safer and she knew I would support her. Because of that she would say what was on her mind or debate with others more. I thought she defended herself more too.

Things were different for me too. She made me calmer, she helped me settle down. I was more laid back and relaxed, even if I was still overly dominant in some situations. I needed her. I need her just as much as she needs me.

I tugged Bella's hair lightly, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled and I said, "Thanks for answering the ad. I'm not sure where I'd be if you weren't here."

* * *

**BPOV**

I smiled and looked up at Alice, saying, "I'm glad too. You've helped me a lot more than I could ever say. You showed me a different way of seeing the world and helped me learn a lot about myself."

I stretched and laid my head back in Alice's lap, turning to watch TV. This was a great way to spend our afternoon. Just spending time together before dinner, and whatever Alice had planned for the evening. Alice had helped me become more of who I am, and I was glad to be hers, even if most others wouldn't understand our relationship.

* * *

A/N: Alright the story is over. This is how I felt in my relationship with Ren. She helped calm me down, and I was happy to help her learn about herself and make her more comfortable. My relationship with her is over, but I'm happy to have had it. She's no longer mine, but she made an impact on my life, and I hope I made an impact on hers.


End file.
